Lago Hylia
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: El Héroe del Tiempo ha logrado salir victorioso del Templo de Agua, recobrando la normalidad del Lago Hylia. En este lugar se encuentra con Sheik, a quien sin quererlo, les son revelados sus sentimientos por Zelda.


_Hola a todos! Realmente estoy muy contenta de volver a escribir, y más aún de que sea mi primer one-shot de The Legend Of Zelda, y mi primer shot Zelink! :D Aunque sea Sheik quien protagonice la historia, en el fondo es Zelda, ¿no?_

_He disfrutado bastante escribiéndolo, y feliz al saber que he logrado contribuir con una pequeña historia sobre mi videojuego favorito de toda la vida... _

___Bueno, los dejo con la lectura!_

**Game:**_Ocarina of Time._

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la total propiedad de Nintendo y de la mente maestra tras su creación, Shigeru Miyamoto._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Lago Hylia**

El astro rey comenzaba su ascenso hasta lo alto del firmamento, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban tímidamente los cabellos rubios de uno de los últimos guerreros de las sombras, los Sheikah. Éste era Sheik, el alter-ego de Zelda. Sus rojos ojos observaban el bello amanecer, cuando algo captó su atención en el Lago Hylia. Era un ligero movimiento de sus quietas aguas.

—A medida que el agua sube, el mal está desapareciendo del lago. Link, ¡Lo has conseguido!

No pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera al pensar en él, el Héroe del Tiempo. Fue ahí cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas, y aun sin necesidad de voltearse, sabía de quién se trataba.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, valiente caballero—se volteó al sentir los pasos del recién llegado acercándosele.

—Sheik, antes que nada… Ruto te manda sus agradecimientos.

—¿Así que Ruto quiere darme las gracias? Ya veo— le sonríe bajo las telas que cubren su rostro— Tenemos que devolver la paz que reinaba en Hyrule, por el bien de ella también, ¿No es así?

Hubo un cómodo silencio mientras Link asentía.

—Mira esto, Link. — el chico se acercó a la orilla del lago para observar lo que Sheik quería mostrarle— Tú y la Princesa Ruto destruyeron al malvado monstruo. Una vez más, el lago se llenó de agua pura… Como en los viejos tiempos.

Al nombrar a Ruto, sintió una extraña sensación recorrer por todo su cuerpo. ¿Celos? No, no podía ser eso, aunque no sabía qué era tal sensación. Bueno, realmente nunca le habían interesado esas cosas llamadas "sentimientos", al menos no desde que Impa selló la conciencia de Zelda y le ordenara vivir como un joven Sheikah.

—Oye, Sheik…—Asombro, ese pequeño tramposo habría desaparecido otra vez. Sus ojos azules nunca lograban captar el momento en que él lo dejaba.

"_Vamos Link, pronto tu aventura habrá terminado… Libera a Hyrule de las garras de Ganondorf, sé que sólo tú puedes hacerlo"_ Le dio un último vistazo al desconcertado chico desde lo alto de un árbol, y se lanzó a las quietas y puras aguas del Lago Hylia.

* * *

Omake

Con la ayuda de Navi, Link consiguió las Flechas de Fuego. Era tiempo de retomar la travesía para vencer al tirano.

Pero Link sentía que Sheik aún seguía cerca, y realmente tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, especialmente el porqué lo ayudaba sin razón aparente.

—¡Hey!, deja de mirar al lago como un bobo—Navi lo regaña.

—Pero es que..

—¡Pero es que nada! ¿Ya se te olvidó que a ti te gusta la Princesa Zelda? Tal parece que ahora te gustan los hombres.—la tintineante hada estaba enfadada.

"_Glup"._

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? Sonó como a alguien ahogándose—Link se volteó extrañado.

—Seguramente fue un pez comiéndose a otro, ¡qué más da! No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ¿qué pasa si Ganondorf encuentra a la Princesa mientras tú te quedas viendo a los peces jugar?

—Tienes razón, pero no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Zelda. Una vez que la encuentre, no la dejaré ir jamás…

"_Glup"._

Link comenzaba a sospechar de que realmente había alguien escondido en el Lago.

—Okey Romeo, déja de soñar y vámonos al siguiente templo antes de que te derritas de amor por la Princesa. —sin duda alguna, Navi amaba burlarse del rubio.

Link le dio un último vistazo al Lago Hylia, montó a Epona y abandonaron el lugar. Así, Sheik aprovechó de salir rápidamente a la superficie.

—A-así que… Link… él… ¿Quiere a Zelda? — Sonrió. Si el chico quería a Zelda, significaba que también la quería a ella, y aunque se le había ordenado vivir como un chico, no podía ignorar a su corazón latiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Una vez que volvió a respirar con normalidad, salió del Lago y se dirigió al siguiente Templo con un único pensamiento en su cabeza… "_Link_".

Fin.

* * *

_Creo que no me siento muy conforme con el resultado, pero hace más de un año que no escribía nada, así que supongo que para partir está bien, jajajaj._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, de verdad. Aceptaré gustosa cualquier crítica (constructiva), sugerencia o comentario, de esa forma me ayudan a mejorar un montón._

_Y bueno, ojalá nos leamos muy pronto!_

_._

_._

_._

_¿review?_


End file.
